Never Tomorrow
by Nikoru
Summary: Chichi has thoughts of Goku and Gohan just before the Cell games.


Her eyes slowly opened. It was still dark, of course it was. She hasn't been getting good rest since she found out about what was to occur in matter of hours. Slowly her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. She softly yawned and turned to read the digital clock. It was three thirty in the morning. She heard the familiar, slight snoring coming from her left. Slowly and quietly she turned to her side trailing her gaze over her husband. The sigh that escaped her was shaken as she bit back her tears. She could feel she'd be without him soon. She'd make him promise to come back for sure, when they would be ready to take off. But she doubted he'd even promise that. They both knew, with out the other knowing, the real outcome of the Cell fight. Her only wish was to have her son and husband tomorrow.

She reached out a thin hand lightly touching his muscled arm, trying to remember the feeling of his arms around her the previous night. Another shaken breath came out of her body. She tighten the grip her teeth had on her lower lip, biting back the cry that was sitting deep in her throat. She wanted to throw a tantrum, even if that was a child's way of getting what it wanted. Or to throw things, hit someone. Kill even. As long as Goku and Gohan were safe, and most importantly with her. She lost the fight as a tear strayed from her eye. She blinked rapidly but the will holding back her tears disappeared. Silently she sobbed trying not to shake the bed in her hysteria. They were supposed to grow old together, weren't they? Until death do they part...death was supposed to sneak up on you not the other way around. Goku was walking right into it.

Goku moved but remained a sleep. His breathing evened once again not knowing his wife was weeping for him. She wanted to wake him up and beg him to stay. Ask him to be with her until the end of Earth. But she was being selfish to think of those things. She didn't exactly want to die. But she didn't want to lose her family either. She realized he was gone a lot of the time. But she always knew he was alive and would always come back. Maybe his existence was her safe blanket. If he died, she wouldn't have anything to look forward to as she grew older. And what if Gohan managed to die? If was a big word, she knew. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She couldn't think negatively like that. He was her son, her baby. Her only child. He would be all that was left if Goku were to vanish from her eyes.

She rolled onto her back and forced herself to get up. Her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She didn't bother to pull it back as she quickly washed her face and changed her cloths. Things needed to be done before the men close to her heart were off to defend the world. Anger settled in her heart. The Earth wouldn't thank them. Wouldn't hold her at night if something horrible would happen. Earth wouldn't speak with her, ask her just to talk about her loss. Her jaw tightened. Quick, even breaths were forced once again to calm her racing mind and breaking heart. She stopped at Gohan's door and opened it up a little. The wooden door creaked open. She stopped, trying to hear movements within the small room. When none came she pushed it open, stopping it before it would bang against the wall.

She leaned against the door frame, hugging her small body. Gohan laid entwined with the many blankets he slept with. He was getting taller she noticed as his feet dangled off the end of his bed. His face was relaxed. A small smile settled upon his face. He looked so much like his father. He would be her reminder to live on after today was through. She did have faith in her men but reality was always unfriendly. Everyone came after her husband. He was a kind, loving man. He had never hurt or spoke negatively about anyone. He loved life and defending those who were weaker then himself. It would always be a shock to her that he has made so many enemies and then turned some enemies into friends.

She closed the door and headed down the stairs. Her bare feet padded along the stairs and through the kitchen. The tiles were familiar and cold. The oak table sat in its usual spot. She couldn't have moved it if she wanted to, due it being so heavy for just one person. It wouldn't be a problem for Goku or Gohan to move. She trailed a finger along the polished surface as she made her way to the sink. Above the sink was a wide window. She looked out into the dark, only to see a small reflection of her face. She reached and turned on the light squinting at the brightness. The dishes were surprisingly done. Broken glasses, bent forks and cracked dinner plates lay in a box next to her feet. She couldn't help but be reminded of those days when Goku and Gohan came back home, powered up and too strong to handle a simple utensil. She flexed her shoulders feeling the slight ache from being thrown, accidently from the house by Goku. She laughed quietly as she leaned against the sink. When she couldn't handle the memories anymore she made her way to the refrigerator and began taking things out for a big breakfast.

The sun was slowly making its way across the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The day was of course beautiful. Why wouldn't it have been? The world wasn't going to stop for her sorrows. Even if she would have liked the day to be rainy, dark and miserable like she was feeling inside. She cursed under her breath. She had to try harder to shove these thoughts from her mind. She began opening windows and welcomed the cool breeze that cooled her heated flesh. She straightened up and turned around bumping into a hard body. She didn't have to look up to see who it was. He was the only one in the house to be taller then herself. Gohan would be taller then her someday and that someday wasn't far away.

Goku yawned and rubbed his stomach. He was hungry. He looked down at her and smiled. His green eyes twinkling with innocence.

"Hey Chichi. What's for breakfast."

His innocent words swam around her bringing a smile to her face.

"Give me a little longer, and you'll be fed." Chichi said stepping away from Goku.

From the corner of her eye she saw Goku frowning. But when she looked back at him his frown was replaced with his usual grin.

It was still early and Chichi expected Goku would still be sleeping. But of course she was up at three in the morning. Today wasn't a day to sleep in. Who could blame them both.

As the last of the plates were presented before Goku, Gohan came on just as he was pulling on his white shirt. He grined at his parents taking a seat across from his father. They all sat down...in silence.

Gohan looked up at his mother as she mechanically ate. Her already dark eyes seemed darker. He turned his attention to his father, who's expression since he was a small boy never faltered. But if he was just a passing stranger he would have thought this setting was normal. For him, it wasn't. His mother was supposed to be scolding his father for eating like an animal. Telling him to use his knife and fork like a normal person and his father would just give his famous laugh and everything would be like it was supposed to be.

He knew what today was. But couldn't they just pretend like it was a regular day?

"Mom, Dad I-" Gohan began.

"Just eat Gohan. You'll need your strength."

Gohan's eyes widened a little at his mother and her statement. He sank back in his seat and continued to eat in silence as well. Clinking of knifes and forks against the glass plates along with his father's noise was all that accompanied them as they neared finishing their morning ritual. His mother of course was the first to finish, since she never at much. She brought her plate to the sink and began to wash them. Gohan stared at his near finished food. His stomach was in knots. Not because he was nervous or scared, but because everything was forever going to change. He looked back at his mother and then over to his father who stopped eating and stared at Chichi as she turned on the faucet and soaped up a sponge.

Gohan stood up concentrating on his power, and brought his plate over to the sink.

"I'll do this mom." Gohan said looking up at her and giving her his biggest smile. It was the least he could do for her.

Chichi smiled and stepped back. She wasn't worried about the damage that might come of her son trying to do the dishes. She didn't understand why Gohan suddenly jumped up to do the dishes for her. But as the minutes passed Gohan didn't break one. She came to stand beside him and saw the concentration upon his young face. She smiled, kissing her son's cheek, and headed to collect the rest of the plates.

Her stomach felt as if she was on a roller coaster each time she was next to Goku. On occasion as she passed by, Goku would touch her arm and giver her a smile. She knew this was his way to tell her to relax so she tried smiling back, but the act of it was too hard.

As the morning grew into the afternoon, Goku had already donned his orange gi. She watched as he tightened his sash across his stomach and finally pull on his boots and wrist bands.

A knock came at the door, her father announced himself as he stepped through the doorway. Chichi smiled up at him and gave him a hug. Gohan was already waiting for Goku, shifting his weight back and forth on each foot. His head was cast down as he saw his mother cling to his grandfather's arm. His father came to stand close to him as he turned to face his mother. Before his father could say anything Chichi ran to him clinging to his arm.

"Goku, promise me you'll come back." Chichi pleaded.

Gohan never saw his mother like this before. She was the strong, stubborn women he has ever met. He wanted to tell her that his father would come back with him. That he was going to look out for his dad. But in honesty he didn't think he had much power to say that. Gohan shook his head and straightened his posture. He lifted his head up. He was a sayian. A warrior. He had to protect his father along with this planet. If not for himself but for his mother who was breaking slowly as the time came closer to them leaving.

Goku looked down at his wife cupping her face within his hands. He bent low pressing his forehead against hers, feeling her tears soak his hands. Goku never promised as he stood straight and waved to the Ox King and Chichi.

As father and son blasted off into the air Chichi looked on with her father behind her, a hand heavy on her shoulder. Tears now freely came from her eyes, dripping from her chin.

"Please come back." Chichi prayed as the Ox King closed the small house door.


End file.
